Do you like waffles?
by Blood'Red-Envy'Rei
Summary: It all started with one question... Do you like waffles? It is a yaoi story. It does and will contain smut. It's Shigure x Yuki. No like no read. Do not flag! I suck at summeries!
1. Chapter 1

Ok! Here is my next story. Now then! Whoever has read Desperate for an angel and who voted in my poll, I'm SORRY! I know I'm supposed to be writting the continuation to that story, but I've had a Naruto relapse.

**Naruto: that basically means that she can't find any inspiration for me and itachi! She does state however that she will be writing one soon! **

**Itachi: how sad.. Naruto and I don't get to have another smut soon.. V/.\V**

**Naruto: you big baby... **

**Well... Naruto explained it all! THanks Mom! Well anyway. I wrote this story because I told my friend Sarah I wanted to write her a story. She wanted a story based on Shigure and Yuki and well you got this!**

**Shigure: WHOO HOO! Yuki is miine all mine!! *clinging onto yuki and laughing happily in a creepy fashion***

**Yuki: GET OFF ME YOU MUTT! *kicks shigure throaugh a paper door***

**Me: yuki...don't destroy the house!**

**Shigure: . Envy does not own any of the characters of Fruits Basket.... **

**Yuki: only the plot line! Enjoy everyone!**

**Contains: Yaoi Couples and Straight M for later have been WARNED! Do not flag! I have warned you and if you do not like anything that is in this story then DON"T FUCKING read it!!!!!!! ^.^ for those of you who do like it please enjoy!**

**Kyo: and leave a damn review or she won't shut up!!!**

**Me: yes yes review me! Reviews make me happy!!**

**Kyo: shut up!!! **

**Me: wahhh tohru kyo is being mean!!! *hides behind tohru***

**Tohru: Kyo-kun please be nice. *cute pleading eyes***

**Kyo: *blush* Damnit...fine**

**Me: yay!!!**

* * *

Yuki's Pov

"Speaking"_**Thinking**_

It all started with one question...Do you like waffles? With that simple question and some alone time together, ended up with Shigure and I in the bathroom together. I could feel his hot breath against my neck. Shigures' slender writing fingers massaged my hips gently. My eyes were half lidded and glazed over. "Yuki, your eyes are even more beautiful when they are glazed with lust. The amethysts is even glowing brighter." I saw the smirk spread across his lips. It grew even more when the faint pink blush I had plastered on my face grew to a bright yet dark crimson color. I turned away. "S-shut up perverted mutt... Why say such sweet things when this will only involves lust? Why such sweet words even if you do love me, the rest of the world will not stand our relationship. They will only reject us and hate us..." The tears burned against my eyes. I wanted to cry... So badly I wanted to cry, but being here in the bathroom with Shigure calmed in a small way. I felt his fingers slide under my chin and he tilted my head so I was looking into his dark chocolate onyx eyes. My heart sped up. _**He... Shigure has really gorgeous features...Why am I barely noticing this now?**_Shigures' features only glowed more when a soft and kind smile found it's way among his lips. "Yuki... I..."

Yukis' PovIt was hot... Hotter than mornings should be... I was sprawled among my bed. The covers long forgotten in the night along with my pajamas. I lay tangled up in my sheets sweating. I groaned. _**I...Hate...Hot...Weather!!!**_Everyone was in for it today. Today was going to be miserable for me and the others. I get like Kyo when it's hot. He loses energy and isn't himself during rainy days. It's hot days for me. I groaned louder when I realized that it seemed to be getting hotter. I slowly sat up and rubbed the bridge of my nose. I could feel the headache coming. I got off my bed and headed towards the bathroom for a luke warm to cold shower. _**Ahhhh shower sounds really really REALLY nice....**_ As I entered the bathroom I could here Kyo and Tohru talking. It has been almost 4 years since the two of them confessed their love for each other and started dating. I realized way back then that I wasn't in love with Miss. Honda, I loved her and her motherly nature. She always reminded me of what should be like. I told her that she was like a supsitute mother for me and all she did was smile. She did say that even though my mother wasn't the best I should she still love her. And I do, but my parents and I lost contact long ago. I sighed deeply. Well back to Kyo and Tohru's relationship! Akito doesn't mind anymore. She was happy. She had released the cursed and we were all free to do what we wanted. It was a traumatic time because when she released us, it felt like we were leaving a small piece of ourselves behind. All of the zodiac members felt like that.

_**The zodiac members.... That reminds me of everyone else and how happy they had become..**_ Hatsuharu and Rin have one little girl and one little boy. They have their dad in them and that's for sure. The little girl, Ariel Koi, is like black Haru..._**Oi...she'll be fun to baby sit...**_ Their little boy, Araon Kon, is like white Haru. Hatori and my brother are happy together. They're living in the city due to the fact that brother had a shop and Hatori didn't want to join a hospital. Hatori still only commits to the Sohmas. Hiro and Kisa have a baby girl coming and they've decided to name her Starlight Shinomi. Momiji ended up moving over to America with his Dad, his mother, and his little sister. Kureno is planning on marrying Uo in the next year. Ritsu and Kagura have been hanging out a lot and it has really helped Ritsu and his self esteem issues. _**Everyone is happy...Except me... I'm only semi happy...**_I sighed deeply. _**Oh well I'll make it through this, I mean I've been through worse.**_I shut the bathroom door and locked it. I turned the shower on put it to where I wanted the temperature to be at. I slipped out of my purple boxers and climbed into the shower. I shut the shower door and relaxed into the feeling of the water. I sighed. _**This is nice...**_I stayed in the shower for a good enough amount of time and climbed out. I turned the water off, climbed out of the shower, unlock the door and headed back to my room. I slipped on a pair on loose black pants and slipped into a dark purple short-sleeved shirt. I dried my hair off and headed down to the kitchen. I could smell breakfast..._**Mmmmm smells so good...**_ I entered the dining room to find that Miss. Honda was in there... _**But..isn't she cooking?....**_

"Oh! Good Morning Yuki-kun!" I smiled. _**She still the same as before.**_"Good morning Miss. Honda." She smiled. Kyo glanced up at me and I glanced at him. Over the past 4 years we've slowly started to become friends. Now we hardly fight. We train fight, but nothing more. "Morning rat boy." "Morning stupid cat." We locked eyes for a moment before we began to laugh. I sat down next to them and remember that Tohru wasn't cooking. "Miss. Honda, if your not cooking...then who is?" She seemed a little nervous... I blinked a couple of times before she said something. "Well...I've been teaching Shigure how to cook and he decided he wanted to cook breakfast this morning." I gulped...._**Not Shigure.... Well if tohru has been teaching him I can kind of rest at ease...**_ I nervous smile snaked it's way across my lips. "Oh...well do you know what he is making?" She shook her head. I sighed. _Guess we're getting a surprise. _The kitchen door slide open and Shigure popped his head out. "Oh good morning Yuki!" He smiled brightly. A faint blush found it's way across my features. It's only been recently since I discovered I was gay...well Bi. I've started to look at Shigure in a different way... "Good morning Shigure.." I could feel Tohru and Kyo's eyes on me. Shigure only grinned. _**He must not have noticed...Thank god...**_ If Shigure ever found out he would not be happy... He would be disgusted with me and hate me... NO... I would not have that happen... Being able to live and be near Shigure is fine with me. "You hungry Yuki?" I nodded. "Alright I'll get cooking your plate!" With that he slipped back into the kitchen.

"So you like pervy mutt huh?"

* * *

**Shigure: and that ladies and gentlemen is the first chapter! **

**Yuki: Envy would like to thank all of you and all of her faithful readers! **

**Tohru: Please leave her a review! She worked hard at this story!**

**Kyo: ... She's a pervert!**

**Me: *hits kyo on the back of the head with a frying pan* Thanks you guys! I hope you all enjoyed and yes I will work on the continuation of Desperate for an Angel. Sorry for the long wait everyone! I love you all!**

~*&!Envy Rei Uchimaki Uzatake!&*~


	2. Please read! Announcement

**This is so I can let everyone know what has been going on! **

**I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while.**

** I've been having totally bad writers block on everything… **

**I have been writing and updating everything, but I am writing them.**

** Do not get me wrong! **

**It is just taking longer than I thought it would…**

**Please please please forgive me!**

**Thank you all who have read my stories and I hope that you will stick with me... **

**Please and thank you.**

**- Envy Rei.**


End file.
